


Burning Fire

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo remembers his lovely wife as Nibelheim burns itself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fire

The dying flames made for an interesting bit of lighting in the sterile room at the front of Nibelheim’s Mansion. He’d only just arrived but there were so many memories here.

 Primarily all of the attempts, time and again and again and again to get his lovely wife - why was marriage even necessary, really? Why had she insisted on it? Foolish civil notion. - pregnant.

It had taken so long that he’d actually begun to enjoy the task, applying himself more to the study of her arousal processes rather than focusing on the ultimate goal. 

After all, if she was going to insist that her becoming pregnant be done the old fashioned way when a couple of test tubes would be much more reliable and less hassle, he should at least take the opportunity presented.

But he’d learned nothing of use save for the fact that she liked teasing over efficiency. Again, why did this make sense?

So many lovely memories and the recollection of them, with the flames playing a slight mockery of the firelight that she had loved so much, claiming that it set the mood, were somehow so fitting. 

Set by the specimen that she’d brought in to the world when she herself had loved the mood so much. How it took him back. The annoyance of his own erection at the memory was swiftly dispatched - alone there was no need for tenderness and caresses - and not with any time to lose. 

The first of the new supply of experiments was arriving through the front gates and that was a different type of exciting.


End file.
